New girl....Friend or foe?
by Vampire Niko
Summary: 2ND CHAPTERS UP YEAAAAAAA!!!!!!Ok a new mutant is met.Werid though cuz she wont tell who she is and whats her past and why is she there. xaiver wont tell and rogue seems queit latly so its all up to.....lance?
1. new girl

Ok this is an intesting start for my fic that has oc/lance, oc/pietro, um and rogue/Scott and some others that do not have to do with my oc character. Please read and review instuff ok cool hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer thingy: Ok I don't own x-men or any of the characters except lance …………………. Ok I don't own lance. * Pout* Anyway please no suing I don't even have lint that yea can take from me. Oh but I do happily own the cloaked figure ok. No stealing that character from me its my favorite oc I've come up with so that's all……..I think.  
  
  
  
  
  
'Ok lets see if I can get past this and into xaivers office.' The cloaked figure said and jumped onto the gate top then down onto the ground. For a minute its body seemed to be reorganizing it self under the cloak it wore.  
  
Then it quickly dashed across the big grassy front yard of the mansion. Three guns aimed out of the ground one shot her cloak making a hole in it but the other two missed and where soon thrashed be its animal like claws that it wore on the end of her now half human hands. It raced on hoping it haden't triggered anything. Then a bigger gun appeared out of the ground in front of it. It jumped onto the gun and off and quickly dashed on all fours up the stairs of the entryway to the mansion.  
  
The gun she had jumped on and off of had now spun around. It shot at it and skimmed its shoulder; the bullet then went through the glass door making the rest of the mansion's security go off, but also making a way for it to get in. It jumped through the hole in the glass and tumbled for a second then jump back to its feet. Looking around quickly it saw the stairs to the next floor and raced for them on four feet. Now in the light the cloaked thing looked like a mix of a cheetah, human and bear all in one.  
  
But as it ran for the stairs something shot at it from the side. It fell but quickly and definitely stood back up on four feet and quickly turned to where the shot had come from. A person with red glasses of some sort stood there in a training suit of some kind. Next to him stood a man with razor- sharp claws protruding from his knuckles.  
  
It growled and said into there mindWheres xaiver? The two looked at eachother then back at the thing and the man with the claws charged at the already hurt cloaked thing. The thing jumped away and darted back towards the start and made it to the top with lasers almost hitting it and a man chasing after it. It went down dashing down the hall when two girls went through the wall and appear in front of it.  
  
The cloak thing tried to stop but it was too late and the other girl brought out a bare hand and touched its half-furry arm. It let out a growl and tried to get up but went unconscious.  
  
The two guys came over to where the two girls were and looked at the body, which now turned into a girl.  
  
"A girl I thought it might have been mystuqie."The boy with the weird glasses said as he looked at the blonde haired girl. "Logan should we take her to mr.maccoy?"He added as he picked up the girl's limp body.  
  
"Yeah and half-pint go get xaiver."Logan said.  
  
"Ok…. Is Rogue okay?"Kitty said looking at rogue who was on her knees almost in tears.  
  
"She'll be ok now go."Logan growled. Kitty hurried off then Logan said to the boy. "I'll meet you there cyke, go."And Logan watched the boy hurry away with the unconisous unknown blonde girl in his arms.  
  
"Rogue are you ok can you walk?" Logan said stubbornly trying to say it calmly and nicely. Rogue lifted her head and looked at Logan, tears running from her face, she shook her head. "What did you see in her past? What's making you so freaked." Logan said.  
  
"Her life…she was…So much pain…. It hurts Logan…..she knows xaiver…..And …….and Lance." Rogue said crying.  
  
  
  
So who is this blonde chic with weird powers.? Is she the x-men enemy or a new recruit? Is she with them or against them? How does she know xaiver? And why is lance in her past? Please tell me what ya think and review and tell me what ya think will happen next okay……. 


	2. Her names Terra?

Ok I hope this is good. My 2nd chapter to this story yeah! Anyway hope you peoples like it, please r/r.  
  
Ok now lets see here. Ok Logan had picked up the rogue after her starting to cry again and had run to Mr. Mccoy lab place in the mansion, where Scott, mr.mccoy and the still unconscious girl were waiting.  
  
Now onto the fic shall we.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The room was white and looked like a doctor's room of some sort. Logan stood by the doorway, Scott stood nearby where rogue was now asleep, and Mr. Mccoy was leaning over the body of the blonde girl.  
  
Mr. Mccoy pushed her hair around a bit then said out loud, "When you guys saw picked her up did you notice that she doesn't have human ears on the side of her head? She has cat ears, big ones too, folded against her head."  
  
Logan walked over to where mr.mccoy and the girl where. "No." Logan said plainly as he looked where mr.mccoy said her ears where and sure enough a pair of white blonde striped cat ears lyed against her head. Logan looked at her and sniffed then said, "She smells like mud and dirt." His voice was sounding plain.  
  
Just then xaiver came through the open door in his wheelchair and logon and mr.mccoy turned along with Scott to look at him.  
  
" Is rogue ok?" Xaiver asked them.  
  
" She's sleeping right now…" Scott said then turned back to the restless rogue in her sleep, who murmured and turned in her sleep. " Maybe she having a nightmare, should we wake her?" Scott added as he continued to look at her.  
  
" No she'll be ok let her sleep. How long has the girl been innocuous?" Xaiver asked as he wheelchaired himself over to the still half-cloaked, blonde girl's limp body.  
  
"She's been innocuous for about 2 hours weird though because she seem to already be waking up." mr.mccoy replied as he went to stand next to the professor.  
  
Xaiver noticed the girl's almost completely camouflaged ears first then he said, " Scott you can leave now, go to bed, rogue will be ok."  
  
Scott's hand had been hovering above rogues face tempted to touch her, but at his name he let his hand go to his side and he turn to look at the professor. "But-." Scott started to say but got cut off by Logan, "Go on to sleep cyke." Logan half growled. Scott reluctantly nodded and slowly went out the door and left them. Logan then went to look out the door then closed it and went over to where the other two men where.  
  
" Do you know who she is? She had asked us in our minds where you where chuck before she went innocuous by rogue." Logan said gruffly as he remembered the girl's voice in his head.  
  
" No I don't think I do…. Let me see if I can see into her mind." Xaiver said putting his two hands near the sides of her head. Logan and mr.mccoy backed off and went over to make sure that rogue was still ok.  
  
Xaiver closed his eyes and concentrated. He saw flashes of her past flood into his mind, then he quickly snatched his hands away and snapped his eyes open. ' That cant be true she couldn't be…..'Xaiver thought as he moved his chair away from where the girl was. He hadn't seen all of it, only a small bit of who she was but that was enough for him.  
  
Logan went to him and said, " What did you se-."But got cut off as he saw the half-cloaked girl's head move, then her eyes open. Mr.mccoy noticed this too and xaiver turned around to see the girl as she sat up she struggled fiercely when she noticed her wrists and ankles where strapped onto the doctors like bed that she had been lying on. Then she noticed Logan, mr.mccoy and most of all xaiver.  
  
" Let me the f*** off of this xaiver, out of all people you should now I f***** freak when I'm strapped to something, let me go…. You've been in my mind, let me go and don't go in my mind and I wont be so f***** aggressive." She hissed anger in her voice as she continued to struggle with the straps. Logan saw it as a threat and went infront of xaiver and said to the pissed off girl, "Was that a threat cat ears." His claws coming out of his knuckles and holding them up. Mr.mccoy stayed near rogue incase something happened and he would have to protect her.  
  
" Logan don't she didn't mean it as a threat she's just scared. Calm down terra calm down and well let you go." Xaiver said. Logan gave out a small growl toward the girl and put his claws back in put didn't move from where he stood infront of xaiver. The girl had listened to the soft tone the professor had said calm and was already relaxing a little. She continued to resist the straps but not as fiercely as before.  
  
" Just calm down terra its ok, calm down and you'll be ok." Xaiver said to the girl. Her cat ears where up listening and she stopped resisting and breathed deeply. "Stay calm terra no one is gonna hurt you."Xaiver said then to Logan, " get the straps off her Logan." He said and saw Logan go over to the girl and quickly cut the straps on her wrists and ankles. Logan then went over to the professors side just incase.  
  
Terra seemed to be memorized by the tone xaiver used. She sat there entranced by the tone he hit the words.  
  
"Now terra the straps are off ok, come back to reality." Xaiver said as he clapped his hands once together, which made terra stir. She blinked and slid off the table and looked at him. "Whaa…I'm so tired…stupid temper of mine…I-" yawn "Xaiver?….I'm sorry I came to tell….you that my parents…there I …."Terra said then trailed off s her body gave way to sleep. Logan caught her before she fell to the floor and asked xaiver if he should put her back on there since she seems unstable and tired and her shoulder wasn't healed yet, but in his own words.  
  
"No, put her in one of the empty student rooms Logan please. She'll be fine in there and sleep well 'til the morning. Terra will I hope be calm by then, hopefully." xaiver said. Logan looked at xaiver for a second then went off to find an empty room where he could leave the girl.  
  
Mr.mccoy had now moved over to where the professor was and said, "Xaiver are you sure that's a good idea? You know her don't you, from somewhere that's how she knows you, right? Who is she Charles and why is she here?" is voice bewildered and confused. " Yes I do know her, It's a ok idea, As for who she is and why ask her tomorrow if you wanna know, Now g-." xaiver said but got cut off by Rogue who was now awake, saying. "Professor is it ok if I go back to my room ah'm tired and ah feel ok. "She got off the bed like table and went to the door about to open it.  
  
"Yes but first rogue tell me did you see anything weird after you touched the girl terra?" xaiver asked hoping that rogue would answer. He had only seen some of her past, which he would not tell anyone unless she said he could, which was highly unlikely. Rogue looked at him then said, "Ah saw some things someone should never be put through proffess'or and Ah am not ever gonna repeat what ah saw ta anyone but Ah did see someone in her mind that Ah wasn't suspectin to be there."she waited a minute then said; " Ah saw avalanche yea know lance alvers. That's all I'm sayin."Rogue looked at the professor then at Mr.mccoy who had a surprised look on his face.  
  
"That's ok rogue now go get some sleep before you have to get up to school." Xaiver said as he realized it was past 4 in the morning. Rogue left and then Mr.mccoy accompanied professor down the halls of the mansion until he got to his own room.  
  
The professor got to his and sighed in the middle of his room in his wheelchair. 'Terra wont be easy to recruit and she probably wont want to be…..And where are her parents?'He thought remembering her saying something about them. Xaiver remembered Terras parents good, they were scientists and had loved terra a lot though sometimes they had subjected her to formulas and labs, that had started around when she'd been 4 and they found the x- gene in her that hadn't activated yet. Xaiver remembered even when she was little she had problems with her temper and remembered teaching her to calm down when he said calm a certain way. Terra was a good girl and he wished her parents wouldn't have tried so many science stuff on her. He remembered thinking that it seemed they saw her more as a project then their daughter.  
  
'I don't remember why I lost contact with them though. Hmmm maybe tomorrow she'll talk to me about it.'Xaiver thought as he turned off his light and wheelchaired himself over to his bed. "maybe."He said quietly out loud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what did yea think? Like it? Don't worry the chapter three will be better and Terra will remeet rogue along with some of the x-men. And she will encounter Lance. DA DA Daaaaaa.It will be about the next day and the one after that. Please review. 


	3. LANCE???!!!!

The third chapter yea. Uh hope yea like it since you like the other two. Please review. Great I rhyme.  
  
Let's see here terra was put in an empty students room, wolverine decided to guard the door just incase. Xavier is still asleep but not for long and every student is hurrying to the dinning room.  
  
On with the fic.  
  
Dreams  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
--*--*--* Later on that day.  
  
_____--------_____The next day  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No don't please dad please I don't know what I did but I'm sorry just please don't…"  
  
"Quiet and stop moving if we can just find a cure.."  
  
"No no it hurts no stop please-"  
  
"Shutup child and listen to your dad."  
  
"I hurt I'm scared ahhhhhh…."  
  
"Run she's changing hurry and get out of the room."  
  
"Calm down terra listen to me!"  
  
"You hurt me badly and you wont stop, I'm not..You're… not my parents get away from Me." *Crash* Bang*  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Terra's eyes snapped open and she looked around from where she laid. 'Where am I ….what time is it?' Terra thought as she sat up and noticed her body dripping with sweat and shivering everywhere. She could here some voices out side the door.  
  
Terra started to get up leaning on the arm with the bandaged shoulder, then gave up and sot to find a different way without using her powers. All she remembered of last night was rain and a man she seemed to know.  
  
Terra's mind was blurry from last night, ofcourse it always was after one of here temper tantrums of a sort. She leaned her weight on her other arm which was sturdier but not by much. Then quickly raised herself to her feet. Terra slowly walked over to the dresser after realizing she was in very smelly and muddy clothes.  
  
On top of the dresser a pair of dark blue cargo Levi's, a black long sleeve top that had the word what scrawled on it, and some socks lay there neatly. Terra glared at herself in the dresser mirror then grabbed the clothes, except for the socks and got dressed.  
  
About 17 minutes and she had taken a quick shower and got dressed in the clothes she found on the dresser. She remembered some of what happened last night better then when she woke up. Remembering how she ran into the mansion and then a girl that at touch somehow made her go unconscious.  
  
Terra sighed and looked around for a hat of some kind after noticing her cape and hood where nowhere to be seen, but before she could find on there as a hard knocking on the door.  
  
Knock knock  
  
Terra looked at the door and said, "What?" her voice stern.  
  
"Hey uh cat ears the professor was wondering if you where hungry and wanted to eat with him and the rest of us in the dining room." A voice growled from the other side.  
  
Terra knew that voice from somewhere. 'Where have I hear…..Last night.'she thought as she recognized the voice. She went to the door opened it and glared at the man infront of her that the voice belonged to. " Why does he care?" She said sternly.  
  
" Listen you your lucky he even asked." Logan growled at her and glared.  
  
"Maybe ok. I'll be done later."Terra said slamming the door closed. Logan grumbled irratatedly and headed down the hall. Terra had her back against the door inside the room, with her hands in her pockets. ' They wouldn't understand …They wouldn't.' she thought to herself.  
  
--*--*--*--*  
  
5 minutes later in the dining room. Everyone was eating and some of the students talked but not too much that they ate slow and left for school late. Logan was there along with everyone else including rogue, Scott, Kurt. Jubilee, kitty, even, ray, Sam, bobby and the other students.  
  
"Logan did you tell her to come eat." The professor asked.  
  
" Yea she said maybe." Logan said annoyed at the girl for saying what shed said.  
  
" Oh I see." The professor said a little discouraged that terra hadn't came down to eat.  
  
" Vat girl? Ve have a new student?" Kurt said curiously then stuffed some food into his mouth. Before Logan or anyone else could answer Terra a came walking into the dining room. " I'm guessing your talking 'bout me huh professor. See I came down here but I didn't say I would stay and eat." She said walking over to the empty chair that was for her and leaned on it with her good arm.  
  
" Why don't you stay and eat terra and get to know the students enrolled you at bayville high you start tomorrow since your gonna be staying for a while." The professor said calmly to terra. Everyone was quiet. Terra stared at the professor for a second then said, "Who says…Wait…stay out of my head. I didn't come here to get into this god forsaken institute for muties-." But then she got cut off by the professor who said, " Then why?"  
  
Terra glared at him then looked away and turned around and walked towards the dining room door, stopped at it and said, " Because Xaiver I have no where else to go…I'll go to bayville high tomorrow but I won't know what to do-."But she got cut off this time by Kurt who said, "I vill show you around bayville if yea vaunt so …mamsnadsdv." Rogue had stuffed a bread roll into his mouth. Terra turned at looked at the big table of people and said, " Ha you think that's why … nope its not." Then she walked out of the dinning room.  
  
Everyone was quiet for a second or two they started to finish their food. Kurt had eaten the roll that had been forced in his mouth and then looked at rogue and said, " vhy did you do zhat?" Rogue just replied with ignoring him. ' He doesn't understand she never…Doesn't know what to do at a…'she thought as she finished her food.  
  
--*--*--*--*  
  
About a half an hour later everyone had gone to school except for rogue .The professor told her to stay home incase she wasn't over last night. She only agreed to because that meant she wouldn't have homework till tomorrow. Scott seemed to not want rogue there though said that with terra there she would be safer at school. She just told him she can take care of herself and asked why he worried so bad over her, he didn't answer.  
  
It was now 10:00 and she hadn't seen Terra at all but then again it was a big mansion not to mention the yard around it. She had wondered if she would meet the girl again and maybe reassure her about the place since it seemed highly unlikely anyone else would, the professor was even busy with mr.mccoy instead of talking with terra about being recruited, she didn't understand why he didn't. Storm was busy in her room with different things and soon going to talk to xaiver too. Logan was around somewhere; Rogue sighed and deiced to go outside.  
  
Rogue went out of the mansion and walked into storms garden. Rogue had seen what terra had been through her whole life along with using her powers, but that didn't mean she would understand the girl either.  
  
Rogue opened the small gate to the garden and heard a sound from the other side of the garden and as not to disturb whatever it was she quietly walked over to see terra with a pad of white paper and a pencil that was gnawed on the end, the easier almost all the way chewed off.  
  
" Uh Hi Terra? M'y names rogue do ya ra'member me?"Rogue said trying to sound friendly as possible. Terra looked up from where she sat and looked at rogue, stood up and with her paper and pencil by her feet she dusted herself off while saying, "Your the girl that made me go unconscious last night right? Well if you're trying to be nice don't. I don't need friends and never have…. Is there any place here that someone could be alone?" terras voice was slightly lost sounding, but that was how she normally talked. Rogue was annoyed she had just wanted to be nice and welcome the girl, rogue quickly forgot what she had seen of the girls past and said, " Ah didn't need to do that if you hadn't come thrashing through the institute I the first place. Second ah do what ah want and third ah don't think there is a single place in this whole institute that is quiet where ya could be alone." Rogues voice had been serious and when she saw the girl grin it was making her madder but before she could do anything about it terra said, " Ha I didn't think there was. Thanks for the reintroduction Rogue and for the info. Maybe will be friends later one, I think, but you'd need to help me with it cuz like I said ive never had a friend .OH and I'll see ya later, gotta go look around more instuff bye." Then terra dashed off and easily cleared the small gate by jumping over it and dashed away.  
  
Rogue watched her leave still a little annoyed the girl had thought of her as funny. She looked around and then noticed the paper and pencil the girl had left behind. Rogue bent down and grabbed the papers and pencil then stood back up. Rogue looked at the paper it was weird but beautiful at the same time, on the paper was a sketch of the garden except different. The flowers where made black and shaded at an angle, and the gate was white with like in real life, vines trying to subdue them. , That was only half the page though the other half was a poem.  
  
Rogue looked at it then read it outloud saying, " I can't turn around and run the other way. Can't destroy the backward path I've made behind me. All I can do know is go forward and try to make things right. Even if know one understands the why I do it. I got to try to be different then the real me. I'm afraid though that if I fake it, My life will be worse then before. So I'll keep my past and walk up towards the darkness of the future. Being nothing but my secret self. I just want to be a blender even though I know it won't happen." Rogue read it again to herself and sighed painfully. Then she walked out of the garden hoping to find terra again to give it back to the girl before anyone got back from school. Rogue sighed as she got back to the mansion door. She sighed and looked around, then thought maybe tomorrow if terra does go to bayille high, Risty and her could give terra some tips…Maybe.  
  
--*--*--*--*  
  
Terra sighed and looked around she had looked around everywhere she could get into without using her power and it was 2:59 and everyone who went to school was coming back. She sighed where she was on the balcony of the room she'd been in before. Terra sat crouched like a cat, looking at all the students coming to the mansion. "They look like pathetic mice scurrying to their hiding hole."She said outloud. Terra hadn't had a temper tantrum all day or for that matter hadn't used her power which was making an irritating itch in her. Then as she looked down she spotted rogue coming out of the mansion and towards the boy she remembered who was called Scott.  
  
"You know maybe if you tried to introduce yourself again they would like you."Terra heard a familiar voice from behind her say. Terra stood up on the stone like railing of the balcony and turned around to see the professor in his wheelchair looking at her. "Why, I'll probably mess it up like I always seem to professor."She replied as she hopped down onto the floor of the balcony and looked at him. "True…. Why are you here terra and why aren't your parents here with you?"The professor asked changing the subject a little. "You where in my mind last night you should know…. If ya didn't then too bad because that's none of your business."Terra replied sharply to him.  
  
"Terra I couldn't see a lot and you know I didn't…. *Sigh* your like your mom stubborn. You don't need to tell me if you don't want but your staying in bayville 'til I understand what's going on clear."The professor said putting his head in his hand.  
  
"I'm not like her at all you understand me! Ill stay ok but you'll have to find out some other way cause I'm not going to say a thing about why, oh and you promised not to go in my mind …don't break it."Terra said then looked around for a second and added, "or the other telepath I feel that's here, I'll see you at dinner."Her voice on the last one more like a question then a statement. She gave him a second glance then walked past him out the room door and into the hall.  
  
Xaiver turned his wheelchair around and said more to himself then the departed girl, "Dinner hmm… this should be interesting."  
  
--*--*--*--*--*  
  
Terra grinned at the smell of hott food. Ofcourse she was in the backyard and had been able to smell the food from where she was, up in one of many of the trees sine it had started they had started cooking it. She had been a little edgy now since so many people where back at the mansion again, So she had turned herself into a wolf/squirrel/hawk mix of a creature to make sure no one sneaked up on her. Though she had counted on the hawk/wolf part the squirrel was a fluke. If anyone came by they would see something that looked like a small wolf half covered in feathers with a big short furred tail and wings with eyes that looked like hawks.  
  
She half jumped have glided to the ground and then sprinted to the entrance to the mansion. The food was done she could tell from the strong smell she could smell in her creature form. Her body shifted as she ran and she turned into her normal self-running on two legs instead of four. Terra got to the door and went to the dining room. Terra knew she was about 3 minutes late but she didn't really care. She opened the dining room door and went over to the empty seat near the professor and sat down. She looked at everyone, they where all looking at her quietly and then she looked at the table and said in her half hollowed out voice, " Can you pass me the mashed potatoes?"  
  
The boy next to her with blonde hair was the first to respond by reaching over and grabbing the bowl of potatoes and giving it to terra.  
  
Terra looked at him and said, "Thanks for a minute there I thought everyone was dead or something." The boy nodded and went back to his food and the others did too.  
  
Questions were given to terra many answered by another question.  
  
Near the middle of the meal Terra looked at Logan, who glared at her.  
  
She grinned at this, which made Logan glare more.  
  
She then switched her face from a grin to a glare that mocked his and stuck her tongue out. Logan growled irratatedly and went back to his food.  
  
After dinner Terra luckily didn't get stuck with the dishes. She had tried to be god but for her it was hard. She had confused every person who'd asked her a question. She found out all their names too. She went over to the big rec. room where the professor was and when seeing him she said, "I am not going to school tomorrow!"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't need to?"  
  
"Terra calm down, you'll be ok don't worry."  
  
"But what about my big giant cat ears?"  
  
" Here Rogue said you could have this it's a black beanie."  
  
"A beanie…. Cool…. I mean why does she think sh-"  
  
"Go and don't fight"  
  
"Bu-."  
  
"You're going."  
  
"Fine."Terra growled as if a horrible injustice had just happened. Kicked the wall with her still bare feet then cursed and headed upstairs.  
  
"She'll be ok…. I hope."The professor said quietly.  
  
__________----------___________-------------_______  
  
Everyone had woken up and eaten. Except for terra who didn't want to eat and waited outside 'til they left for school. When everyone came out she was to ride with Scott, Kurt, kitty and Evan in Scott's car. They got into his car and drove off to school.  
  
~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Hey lance look here come the x-geeks."Pietro said getting out of lance jeep as Scott parked his car a bit away. Pietro had that smirk on his face and said, "looks like they have a new recruit too."  
  
Lances pocketed his keys and got out of the driver's seat. Tabitha and Todd where already out of the jeep trying to see if they new who the new person was. They watched as Kurt and spyke headed away from the car and Scott got out of the car. He was saying something to the person in the back of the car, who responds with shaking her head.  
  
Lance walked around to look to see if he knew whom it was. "Guys its probably on of the x-freaks frien-."He started to say but stopped when the person finally got out of the car and shoved Scott away from them. Scott looked at the person then walked away from them. The person turned their face so they saw the side of the face.  
  
"Terra?"Lance half mumbled.'Why the hell was she here and what the fuck was she doing with the x-geeks.'He thought looking over at her where she stood seeming confused. She was wearing black cargo pants that were a little baggy, A tank top that was plain blue some brown boots and a black beanie.  
  
"Hello lance you okay, yo."Todd said clicking his fingers infront of his friend's face, which seemed to snap him out of it.  
  
"Uh…. Come on guys lets go this way."Lance saidturning around and about to head the other way from terra.  
  
" What's wrong lancey scared of a girl now?"Tabitha teased.  
  
" Why don't we go introduce ourselves."Pietro said grinning and started walking towards terra before lance could say anything against it.  
  
Tabitha and Todd followed after Pietro and lance walked slowly behind. Terra noticing they where heading her way turned toward them, they walked up with lance behind the group for once.  
  
"Hello I'm Pietro maximoff, this is Todd tolensky, Tabitha and my buddy lance alvers. You new here?"Pietro greeted the girl and grinned.  
  
Terra frowned and said, "lance alvers?"  
  
Pietros grin fell he had hoped she'd notice him first but oh well.  
  
" Huh … Hi terra. How ya been since I saw ya last?"Lance said walking up to the front of the group and looking slightly at the ground.  
  
Terra looked confused then frowned and a growl came from her lips and she said, "You! Lance I…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Evil grin  
  
So what did ya think? Please review. Hope it was good. So why is terra so upset with seeing lance and what's up with lances weird attitude and what is she about to say to him? Please tell me what you think about those Q's and about this chapter in a review please. Thankx. 


	4. It just keeps gettin worse

Ha I got up the next chapter. Hope you like it, it continues where terra was talking.please review.  
  
Now on with the fic.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
"…Am not having a good week, you just made it worse!" Terra yelled at him.  
  
"That good of a week huh." Lance said lowly, but terra heard him still and glared, he saw her and waved his hands infront of him and said, "Terra I wasn't trying to be funny…I. -"  
  
"Lance we all heard you say it."Pietro stated which made terra madder and some of her powers were already starting to slowly change her.  
  
"What the heck is happening to her, yo."Todd said freaking out as he noticed the claws beginning to form on her fingers and the sharp teeth coming down from her mouth.  
  
"Terra come on calm down."Lance said pleading and taking a step back. He knew that she could probably hurt him bad if she changed into something huge and it looked like she was.  
  
"Don't try that fucking bullshit xaiver and my parents use on m…Hey let go of me Scott, rogue let me go so I can beat lance up."Terra said then noticing that Scott and rogue were dragging her from behind.  
  
Scott but ear phones on the girls beanie and as they dragged her a little bit away he pushed play and xaivers voice came on talking to her in a calming voice her body started to go back to normal.  
  
"Ah would like to see that a lot Terra but you know ah can't."Rogue said as they kept pulling her away.  
  
Tabitha, pietro and Todd snickered as they dragged her away from them.  
  
"Lancealot get over here you stupid punk!"Terra yelled before xaivers voice started to work on her actual temper.  
  
This ofcourse made the brotherhood group break up in laughter.  
  
Rogue and Scott dragged terra behind the corner.  
  
The set her against the wall and Scott said, "Okay she looks okay now lets take these head phones off of her."Then he bent down and took them off of her and pushed stop on the tape player, and put it in his backpack.  
  
"Terra you okay sugar."Rogue said waving her hand infront of the other girl's face.  
  
"Wahhh hey here lance…. Oh um hi rogue."Terra said snapping out of it.  
  
"You ready o go to class now."Rogue said looking at terra. "So ya do know lance…"  
  
Scott looked at rogue for a second confused then the bell rang and he said, "well I need to get to class and so do you guys I'll see you guys after school."Then as he walked away he said, "See ya later rogue."  
  
Rogue helped terra up with a gloved hand"Thankx a lot rogue. Looks like Scott has a thing for ya and I don't mean just like a friend."Terra said standing up and looking at rogue. "Scott like me ah don't that, Jean is more his type." Rogue said doubtfully. Terra could tell rogue liked the idea of Scott liking her and said, "Ok since you don't believe me and since you're the only friend I got, I prove he does ok?"  
  
"You would do that for me?"Rogue said surprised.  
  
"Ya like I said you're my only friend especially since lance…. Well never mind him but the other thing is cuz I owe you."Terra said hoping she didn't sound pathetically sappy. Rogue looked at her as if she was about to say something against it then shook her head and said, "Ok but we gotta get to class now. Come on you have the same first period with me." Terra nodded and they went walking to class. Rogue, as they walked thought, 'And I'll introduce her to risty at lunch.'  
  
--~--~--~--  
  
Terra looked around by her new locker.'she said she was gonna meet me here, where is she.'Terra thought as she looked around. It was lunch and rogue said that after the first period teacher incident that she should tell me a couple things about the school along with something about lance. "What about that punk. And that teacher is pretty sad if she can't deal with a couple questions."Terra said outloud.  
  
"You know 15 questions a minute is not a couple questions terra."Rogue said walking up to where terra stood, by her locker.  
  
"Where'd you come from...If everyone keeps sneaking up on me I'm gonna freak out and go on a rampage. So you said you where gonna first introduce me to a friend of yours?" Terra said looking at rogue.  
  
The halls were pretty empty now since everyone was either eating outside or in the cafeteria or just eating in general.  
  
"Ah don't think she came today, weird though she usually doesn't just not go ta school. But hey about lance-."  
  
"What about him."Terra interrupted rogue.  
  
"Uh he moved from where he lived before to join a group of evil mutants called the brotherhood…"Rogue said looking back at terra.  
  
Terra frowned and then smiled and said, "Lance? Evil, maybe a really dorky jerk but never saw him as the evil type. So he left to join mutes that are evil. I got to ask him bout that later."Terra said, which sorta shocked rogue, she had thought terra would f been scared for him or worried or as usual pissed off but not taking it like it was nothing.  
  
"Ah don't get it terra why do you seem like you don't care?"Rogue said looking at the girl.  
  
Terra frowned and then said,"look rogue he left me alone at that school and alone with m…. My parents, you don't understand what my parents did to…. After I'd started hanging out with lance at school instuff I wasn't at home as much but when he left I had to keep going home after schoo…Hey I gotta go ok I'll talk to ya laterz."Terra said and quickly walked away and out the closest door, which led to the picnic, benches.  
  
'Her parents? It always seems to lead back to them maybe ah should tell the professor.'Rogue thought She turned and walked right into Scott.  
  
Scott helped rogue up and then rubbed the back of his neck and said,"Oh um sorry rogue didn't see ya there didn't hurt you did I?" He was slightly blushing.  
  
"Watch out ok Scott?"Rogue said ignoring his weird behavior. Scott nodded then said,"Hey can I talk to you about something later?"  
  
"Ah guess."Rogue replied.  
  
--~--~--~--~  
  
Lance sighed; He was sitting by himself because he didn't want to hear everyone ask him about Terra. 'Damn it terra why did you have to come here? I thought I might be able to leave all that stuff behind when I left. I should of told you b-.'He thought but got cut off by a light tapping on his shoulder.  
  
"I thought I told you guys t…Oh uh Hi Terra um I can explain about why I didn't l-."Lance started to say turning around and seeing terra then noticing the look her face had he shuted up.  
  
"Uh Lance I'm …I'm sorry for getting mad at you…. I'm sorry for being like that."Terra said sincerely to him and looking at him. Lance was astonished He had never heard her say sorry to anyone, He knew the real her but never ever had he heard her say sorry.  
  
"Whoa … It's ok Terra I know you're sorry. -."Lance caught himself and saw terra's expression change from normal to, I'm gonna kill you. 'Shit why don't I ever say things right to this girl.'He thought as he shut his eyes and put his arms infront of his face incase terra was gonna hit him.  
  
After a minute he opened one of his eyes and saw terra standing there with a hurt expression on her face.  
  
Lance remembered that expression the one he remembered her having whenever she had to go home right after school, that same expression he saw her with when he'd seen her come out of that place she called a home.  
  
"Tear I didn't me..."Lance started to say bringing his arms down but let his voice drift off when she dashed off away from him and around the corner.  
  
Lance sighed he knew that quick animal figure dashing across the field and off school property was terra and that he wouldn't be able to catch her.  
  
--~--~--~---  
  
RING RING  
  
"Hey Rogue can I talk to you for a second before we go?"Scott said as he walked over to Rogue and opened the school entrance door for her.  
  
"Not right now Scott sorry, have you seen Terra at all she was suppose to have 5th period with me but she wasn't there."Rogue replied going through the door and down the crowded steps.  
  
"You mean the girl that almost destroyed the mansion and hurt you ."Scott replied with that evil smirk of his as they walked over to the schools parking lot and as Kurt and Evan joined them.  
  
Rogue stopped and turned around and looked at Scott and said on the irrated side, " Scott that wasn't right, you don't even know her, she has her reasons for that ah never thought you would ever be like that to someone."  
  
"Rogue I'm sorry ok, I didn't mean it like that I was just joking ok."Scott said looking at her.  
  
"So who do you think will win this Kurt?"Evan said looking at the to and smiling.  
  
"Vell my friend I zhink zhat rogue vill as alwavys."Kurt replied lightly smiling.  
  
"Well are you gonna help me find her or what? You two are going to help also. Oh and Scott do you like me or something?"Rogue was mad she just let the words come out of her mouth.  
  
"Ya."Scott said plainly too though he slightly was blushing and rubbed his neck again.  
  
"Ok now you two are going to help us look for her."Rogue said looking at Evan and Kurt.  
  
"Hey how'd we get dragged into this?"Evan said.  
  
"Vell vhy don't ve ask lance since he seems to be her problem lately." Kurt said then added,"zhere he is too."  
  
"Hey Kurt good idea man."Evan said and they headed over to where lance and the rest of the brotherhood where getting into lance's jeep.  
  
"Lance do you know where terra is?" Rogue said looking at the messy brown haired boy.  
  
"Ve haven't see her since zhe lunch time." Kurt added.  
  
Lance looked at them and pietro said, "Howwouldheknowwheresheis?"  
  
"Tell us alvers, do you know where terra is?" Scott said sternly which made lance mad, he got out of the jeep and was infront of Scott. "Listen summers I Don't know where the hell tear is okay, all I know is she left school at lunch so back off!"Lance said.  
  
Scott's hand went up to his glasses ready and willing to use his power and lance was too.  
  
"Scott come on man."Evan said and reluctantly Scott moved away and Evan, Kurt, rogue and Scott headed for Scott's car.  
  
Lance watched them for a second as they left then turned around and got back into the front of the jeep.  
  
"What the heck was that about, yo?" Todd said looking at lance then looking in the back of the jeep at pietro and tabitha.  
  
"Hey lance when we get to the house where having a meeting about this whole thing and about Terra."Pietro said as they drove away from the school.  
  
"Whatever."Lance said, he had, had enough fights today.  
  
"Ya and your telling us how you know that chic too, yo."Todd added.  
  
***~~~****~~~~****~~~~***  
  
Next chapter is what happens when lance tells some of the stuff about terras past oh and looky it will finally not be so secret, but what will terra think when she finds out he told. Please review. 


End file.
